RWBY Solo of Beacon
by JayH120
Summary: Jack Cobalt is a young man who is attending Beacon Academy hoping to become stronger and to finally defeat someone in particular from when he was growing up. He will meet people. Friends he can come to rely on and maybe something more if he looks hard enough...
1. The Blue Trailer

**I already had a RWBY story on here but I got rid of it so I decided to make a new one. This is a first chapter where I'm gonna introduce my character Jack Cobalt. Also, this is pretty much my first time putting a fight scene on this site so please take it easy on me. So I'm just gonna be quiet now so please hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

 **RWBY Solo of Beacon: The Blue Trailer.**

* * *

The night was quiet. There was also a slight breeze coming through the city of Vale. Up top a rooftop was a young man.

He was a brown-skinned, brown-eyed boy with short brown hair that was under a dark blue beanie and with a pair of blue goggles on his head.

The boy makes a content smile as he pulls out a donut out of a bag and smiles at it and then bites down on it with a happy smile upon his face.

This young man's name is Jack Cobalt. As Jack was eating his donut, he spots some kind of robbery taking place.

He saw men, 6 of them in black and red suits putting crates of dust in a van. Yep, they definitely seemed like they were robbing the place.

Jack looks at the men...

Then at his donut...

Then back at the men...

And then one more look at his donut...

And then puts it back in the bag with a sigh and stands up and vanishes in thin air. The guys putting the crated Dust in the van began talking amongst themselves.

"Man, this is a pain!" A guy complained. "How come the boss didn't come?"

"Roman's busy with something else!" Another guy said. "Now quit you're moping and load up!"

From the side there is a can that goes flying out of an alley way. Startling the 6 guys putting the Dust in the truck.

"What the hell was that!?" A guy asked, startled.

"I don't know?" Another guy said. "A cat or something?"

"Geez, you guys are a bunch of babies!" A guy said. "I'll go check it out finish setting the dust in the truck!"

The guy walking into the allley way pulls out handgun and walks in slowly. All of a sudden the guy goes flying out of the alley way screaming and then falls on his back onto ground.

"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Another guy said. "What's you're deal!?"

Out comes a young man wearing a black fitted trenchcoat with under it being a dark blue hoodie, over the hoodie on his chest is a blue chest plate with his family symbol on it and he was wearing a pair of blue fitted jeans tucked into black combat boots. And this person was none other than Jack.

"Tch, hey, kid!" A guy said, walking toward Jack. "Ain't it a little late for you." The guy said trying to grab hold of Jack but Jack swats his hand away.

"Why you!" The guy went for a right hook. Jack blocked his hand, swatting it away and then moved his leg up kicking the man square in the jaw with the guy flying and falling on his back. The guy leans up and points at Jack

"Kids' tougher than he looks!" The guy said. "Get him!" He commanded his men as they began running foward pulling out some red katana's.

Jack pulls his goggles over his eyes and pulls out his black/blue retract bow from his back. However he pushes a button on it and it retracted straight and it turned into a staff. He calls this weapon of his 'Angels' Rain'.

The four guys run up to Jack with their swords drawn. One guy goes for a downward slash with Jack blocking it and kicking the guy in the face knocking him back. A second guy goes for an attack from the right side at Jack, Jack see's him coming and knocks the guy back with the end of his staff and then twirling it over his head and hitting the guy in the face knocking him back. From Jack's left and behind were two more guys. The guys both slash downward at Jack who raises his staff over head blocking the blades. Jack pushes the two guys off with them stumbling backwards. Jack ducks down and sweeps one of the guys off his feet with him falling over on his back. The other goes for another slash but Jack vanishes away from him, confusing the guy. Jack appeared away from him aiming Angels' Rain in bow form and turns a dial on Angels' Rain with the string turning a white color and in between his fingers appear two arrows made of ice. He fires the two ice arrows trapping the guys feet in ice. Jack vanishes and then appears in front of the guy and then kicks him so hard that he goes flying back out of the ice back-flipping through the air and falling on his face.

The first two guys that got knocked down first began getting back up.

"Damn, this guy is tough!" The first guy said, looking at his four fallen men.

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned the other guy, now wielding two red swords. Jack only gives him a shrug.

"Ehh, no one really." Jack said, smirking. "Now how about we move this along boys, I got things to do."

Both the guys together attack Jack. Jack puts away Angels' Rain and pulls out his two hilts that are on either side of his hips. Jack pushes the button on the hilts out comes short blue laserblade daggers. He calls his daggers 'Azure's Ordance'. The guy with the red swords charges slashing at Jack from different directions. He goes for a foward thrust with his blade with Jack side-stepping to the right. With the second blade the guy goes for a horizontal-slash. Jack blocks it with his dagger and pushes the guys blade back. Then he goes for another slash with Jack blocking it once again with one of his daggers. Jack then counters by blocking another slash from the guy so he begins cutting him up on his chest with multiple but precise slashes and finally kicking him backwards to the ground.

"Alright, pal! That's enough!" The last guy said, holding up a handgun pointing at Jack. "Drop the daggers and put 'em up!"

Jack only sighs and rolls his eyes. He then morph's his dagger into a handgun and aim's. Jack fires a shot which is a blue blaster bolt, blowing the gun out of the guys hand. Jack teleports and slashes the guy in the chest and teleports behind him and kicks him to the ground. Jack looks around at all the guys he beat and cut down.

"They never learn do they?" Jack sighed, until a noise can be heard of someone coming out a car. It was from the truck. It was a guy that was bigger and more muscular than all the other guys. He might be the leader. You could say this guy was a brute considering of how big and tall he was. He wore the same black pants and shoes, he wore a black muscle shirt that was tight around him showing off how toned he was, He also had a black fedora with a red ribbon around it and he had a black eye patch.

"I was wondering what was taking you idiots so long?" He looked around at all of his friends on the ground unconcious. "Roman's not gonna like this." He looks over and notices Jack. "I take it it was you who did this?" Jack doesn't say anything, he just stands ready, he morphs his handgun back into dagger form and takes a stance with his daggers. The brute guy sighs. "All right, unlike these idiots I'll make quick work of you." He said, pulling out a big razor sword. "Okay kid, let's see what you got!"

He charged Jack with his big razor sword. Jack also charged with daggers drawn. The brute swings across with Jack stepping backwards. The brute then goes for a downward slash with Jack crossing his daggers with him blocking the razor blade but since his daggers are light there was a lot of force so he ended being knocked on one knee. The brute then goes for a kick, Jack blocks it but since the guy was so big it knocked Jack back with Jack backwards cartwheeling onto his feet skidding back. Jack runs foward and teleports to the brute in front of him, and begins slashing at him with his daggers. The brute blocks the attacks with his razor sword. The brute block his daggers with the edge of his sword and then counters by kicking Jack in the chest knocking him backwards with him skidding backwards but he counters by rolling back onto his feet.

Jack decides it's time for a different approach. He turns off and puts away Azure's Ordance and takes out Angels' Rain and puts it in staff form. He then takes a dust crystal out from the canister from his belt and places it within the staff. The staff glows a red color. Jack twirls his staff around him with fire flying out of the staff as he twirled it.

"I hope you like pain! Because I'm gonna rip you up!" The brute said, he pushed a button on his handle for his razor sword and the sword began spinning around the blade with it making it do a loud motor sound. Jack and the brute charge eachother. The brute goes for a horizontal slash. Jack get's down on his knees and dodges the blade and quickly turns around. The brute also turned around and swung his sword at Jack who jumped backwards. The brute slams his razor sword downward. Jack puts the end of his staff to the ground with him jumping up and kicking the brute with the brute stumbling backwards and dropping his razor sword. Jack began landing blows the large opponent landing hits too his face and body. Jack twirls his staff around himself and then lands a fire slash from his staff hitting the brute knocking him into the air flying backwards and falling to the ground.

Jack sighed and put Angels' Rain back in bow form and retracts it again to make it small enough to carry on his back. He takes his goggles off his eyes and walks off with a smirk on his face leaving all the past out goons out on the street.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **I hope that was okay. I've written fight scenes before but I've never put 'em online before. If you believe I need to improve anything on them or give me tips to make them better let me know and I'll do what I can for you. Jack didn't really talk much since there wasn't really any room for any talking.**

 **Anyway now, here's a little baby bio on Jack.**

Name: Jack Cobalt

Inspiration: Vash The Stampede(Trigun) (If haven't noticed it was mainly because of his love for donuts but if you think he's seems like he's inspired by someone else let me know)

Symbol: A bow arching back with an arrow with two staves behind it crossing

Age: 17

Gender: Male (Straight)

Race: Human

Height: 6'1"

Weapon(s): Angels' Rain, Azure's Ordance

Aura: Blue

Semblance: "Shift" Teleportation

Personality: Laidback and smart but can also be sarcastic

 **I hope you people come back now ya hear. See ya.**


	2. Arrival at Beacon

**Okay, here we are with another chapter of this. Now were getting into the full swing of things and now we're going to Beacon now. Oh, and I do plan to have Jack paired with someone from Team RWBY but I don't know who. I planned for him to be paired with Ruby but I want people to decide on who he should be paired with instead I don't know about Blake though since she's seems to be interested in Sun. But alright, I'll shut up and get this story started.**

* * *

 **RWBY Solo of Beacon Pt.2**

* * *

 **[Flashback] [4 years ago]**

A thirteen year old Jack looking quite beaten up. Holding a wooden pole in his hands and on one knee. In front of him stands a shadowed figure that seems to be quite a muscular looking man who is standing in front of Jack staring him down and holding a pole of his own.

"C'mon get up boy!" The man said gruffly. "Quit being weak and get up here and attack me with everything you got." The man said twirling his staff around and slamming it down the ground with the tip of his staff.

Jack looking pretty worn out stands on his feet wobbly and clutches his staff in both hands. "YAAAAH!" Jack battle cried, charging the man. Jack jumped up raising his staff over head and bringing it down but the man he is fighting raised his staff over head and blocks Jack's. He pushes Jack with Jack skidding backwards on his feet. The man charges Jack with his staff going for a hit from the side. Jack blocked it just in time. The man then goes for a hit from the other side to Jack. Jack jumps back just in time almost losing his balance. The man vanishes and appears in front of Jack. Jack doesn't have time to block as he was then hit across the face flying back to the ground onto his face breathing heavily.

"Alright..." The man sighed. "That's enough for today." The man said walking off. Probably back to their home. "When your done crying get back to the house and clean yourself up, get something to eat and then go to bed because you better be ready because there's gonna be more training tomorrow." The man then looked back at Jack still on the ground, he sounded like he was sniffling like he was probably crying. The man sighed. "I didn't think my own son would be this weak, how're you going to beat me or hell anyone in a fight if you can't even stand up." He sighed, once again. "Maybe your mom and I were too soft to you when you were growing up. Get up when you can." The man then walked off.

Jack began getting back up using the pole as a crutch and stares at man who is his father from behind. "I will beat you, Old man."

 **[Flashback End]**

Jack wakes himself up and moves his beanie that his mother made for him off his eyes. He had Angels' Rain sitting next to him in bow from. He yawns and then stretches his arms out. He then took this time to look around he noticed there was some news report about someone called Roman Torchwick, he'd heard the name before when he fought those guys in Vale but he didn't pay it much mind. Looking around he notices a blonde boy getting done puking out his breakfast in trashcan. Jack puts Angels' Rain on his back and walks over to the blonde and giving him a stick of gum.

"Thanks man." The blonde said, accepting the piece of gum.

"Motion sickness, huh?" Jack said. "I heard it's a pretty common problem."

"Finally, someone finally get's it." The blonde said. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Jack, Jack Cobalt." Jack said, motioning a hand to himself. "What's yours?"

"The names Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it!" Jaune said.

"Funny you should say that, I'm pretty the ladies well maybe most of the people here probably see you as 'Vomit Boy' now." Jack said.

"Oh ha ha." Jaune laughed, sarcastically. "So, what's the hat for you gotta bald spot or something?"

"To answer that question pal." Jack said, touching his hat. "I don't have a bald spot and plus this hat is special to me. It was a gift so I just wear it alot."

Jack and Jaune's conversation was interruped when a hologram of a blonde woman came on.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a priviledged few who've recieved the honor of being selected for to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram of Glynda Goodwitch shut down. The air craft was almost there to Beacon Academy. Students went up to get a look out from the window.

 _So, that's Beacon, huh?"_ Jack thought. This is his first time seeing it in person since he's seen it before in like brochures and the internet. From his side Jaune begins groaning like a zombie.

"Uh, Jaune...?" Jack said, making sure Jaune is okay as Jaune began walking toward a trashcan that's on the far side. "Hey wait! If you have motion sickness you shouldn't be moving around too much plus there was a trashcan right next to you!" Jack yelled, chasing after Jaune. Two girls looked at them as Jack ran off after Jaune. A girl with big blonde hair and a girl with black hair with red highlights.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." The blonde said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." The red/black haired girl said.

"I wonder who're we're gonna meet!" The blonde said.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." The red/black haired girl said. "Oh Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Jaune! How did you miss the trashcan!" Jack yelled. "It was like right in front of you!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

The shuttle finally lands at Beacon Academy. Jaune runs his way out of the shuttle and vomits in a trashcan outside. Jack followed behind him and began leaning on the wall and watching Jaune puke his guts out.

 _"Geez, I feel kinda bad for him."_ Jack thought.

"It's alright just let it all out." Jack said. "I'm gonna head off. See ya." Jack said, waving. Jaune waves for a second and then goes back to puking. Jack walks up to the academy and let's out an impressed whistle as he eyed the tall building.

"Man, just looking at this place your gonna need a map. Considering how big it is." From the side Jack heard an explosion and noticed the same red/black girl getting yelled at by a white-haired girl with a rapier strapped to her side.

"You complete dolt aren't you a little young to be atttending Beacon!" The white-haired girl said. "This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparing and practice, you know? We're here to fight monsters so watch where your going!"

"I said I was sorry 'princess'!" The red/black haired girl said. Jack was about to stop before things could get outta hand but a black-haired girl with a bow in her hair beat him to it.

"It's heiress actually." The bow-wearing girl said. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow-wearing girl said.

"How dare...the nerve of..." Weiss stuttered, she then grabs the dust vial out of the bow-wearing girls hand and storms off with her two servants carrying the rest of her things.

After that the red/black haired girl tried to have a conversation with the bow-wearing girl but she just walks away. The girl just falls on the ground and lies down on her back. Jack decides to walk up to her while she's on the ground upside down.

"Rough day, huh?" Jack said to her.

"You can say that." The red-haired girl sighed as she looked up at him. Jaune strolled up and extended a hand to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Jaune said.

"And I'm Jack. Jack Cobalt." Jack introduced himself.

"Ruby." The girl introduced herself. She took Jaune's hand.

"So Jaune, are you done vomiting all over the place like on the shuttle." Jack said, smirking. Ruby giggled a little.

"Oh, you're the guy that threw up on the ship." Ruby said. They began walking around Beacon with Jaune explaining about motion sickness.

"All I'm saying is that motion is pretty common problem than people let on." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Don't feel bad, I called him that the first time I met him too." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face." Jaune said.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby defended.

"How did that explosion happen anyway?" Jack asked Ruby.

"She was waving it in my face and I ended sneezing and it blew up." Ruby explained, quietly.

"If she thinks she knows so much about dust than she shouldn't be waving it peoples' faces." Jack said.

"Right!" Ruby agreed.

"Anyway." Jaune said, trying to bring the attention back to him. "The names Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it." Jaune said.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"The ladies will probably think 'rolls the tongue' means how easy it is for you to vomit while riding in an airship." Jack joked. Ruby giggled at Jack's joke.

"Hey!" Jaune said. "They will! I hope they will. My mom always says that...never mind." Ruby giggles a little at Jaune.

"So, I got this thing." Ruby said taking out Cresent Rose showing it off.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"Impressive." Jack said, smiling.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said.

Uh what...?" Jaune said.

"It's a gun, Jaune." Jack said.

"Oh, that's cool." Jaune said.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh, I got this sword." Jaune said, unsheathing his sword. "Yeah, I got a shield too."

"So, what do they do?" Ruby said, touching the shield. As she touched the shield the shield bounced off of Jaune with it turning back into a sheath and a shield with Jaune fumbling around.

"The shield get's smaller." Jaune said. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it way the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said, putting his head down. Ruby looks over at Jack.

"So, what about you?" Ruby asked him. "What do you have?"

"Watch." Jack simply said. He takes Angels' Rain off his back and morphs it to bow form.

"Cool." Ruby squealed.

"You see this dial around it?" Jack asked, showing Ruby the bow.

"Yeah." She said.

"If I turn it, it'll make an arrow out of the element I'm currently using." Jack explained. "However, if I run out of dust then the arrow can't be made. That's all it is." Jack then turned his bow into a staff. "If I put a dust crystal in the slot right here it'll shoot out whatever the element of the crystal." Jack explained.

"That's awesome." Ruby said.

"Thanks but if anything's awesome I think your sniper-scythe is pretty cool." Jack said.

"Thanks." Ruby said. "Well, I'm kinda of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I went a little overboard in designing it."

"You designed yours too, huh?" Jack said. "That's must mean you went to Signal, didn't you?"

"Did you design yours?" Ruby asked Jack.

"Yep, I went to Signal and also designed my own weapon." Jack said, holding up Angels' Rain.

"Wait, you guys made those?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Yep, every student at Signal make their own weapons." Jack said. "It's how things go over there."

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune said. "My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heir-loom to me." Ruby, chuckled. "Well I like it."

"That's pretty cool." Jack said. "Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said, smiling.

"So why'd you guys help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not?" Jaune said. "My mom tells me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"I just thought I'd help you because you seem like you were having a bad day." Jack said, putting his hands behind his head. "By the way, where are we headed?"

"I don't know?" Ruby said.

"I was just following you, Jack." Jaune said.

"You were!?" Jack said. "We just got here so I obviously don't know the layout of the academy."

"You think there might be a directory?" Jaune said. "Maybe a food court or a recognizable landmark. Is that a no?"

 **"That's a no."** Jack and Ruby said together.

* * *

And so after walking around for only Oum knows for how long. The three finally find where the ceremony is being held.

"Ruby! Over here!" Yang yelled, waving to Ruby. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh hey, I gotta go." Ruby said to both Jack and Jaune. "I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby said running off to her sister.

"I'm gonna head off too. See ya." Jack said, walking off.

"Hey wait!" Jaune said. "Oh great, where am I going find some nice company to talk to." Unknown to Jaune there was a red-headed girl wearing a spartan themed attire staring at him.

Ruby made her way over to Yang and began pouting the young scythe-wielder still wasn't happy at the fact that her sister ditched her.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded." Ruby said, with crossed arms.

"Yikes, meltdown already." Yang said.

"I literally exploded and made a hole in front of the school." Ruby explained. "And there was some fire and I think some ice?"

Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a cheeky smile.

"I wish. I tripped over some crappy girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I exploded and then she yelled again and it felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me..."

"YOU!" Weiss yelled, who was behind Ruby the whole time. Ruby jumped up into Yang's arms.

"Oh god it's happening again!"

[With Jack]

As Jack walked through the crowd the Headmaster of Beacon Academy Professor Ozpin made his way on stage. As he walked up to the mic he coughed into it to get the students' attention.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy who're in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can get you so far. It is up to you to take first step." He finished by just walking off the stage.

 _"He seemed a little off."_ Jack thought. _"Maybe it's stress from being a Headmaster of an Academy."_

Professor Goodwitch takes Ozpin's place on the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." She said. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

* * *

Ruby was laying down writing a note to her friends at Signal.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said laying down next to Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said.

"I know I do." Yang said purring like a tiger as she stared at all the boys with their shirts off. She turns her attention back to Ruby. "I don't see that guy with the blue hat that was with you when you came to the ceremony?" Yang asked. Ruby looked around and saw that Jack no where in sight.

"Huh? I don't see him anywhere?" Ruby said."

"Awww!" Yang whined. "I wanted to see him with his shirt off."

"See who with who's shirt off?"

The two looked behind themselves and see Jack wearing a tight baby blue muscle shirt that showed off how defined he was and on the shirt said 'Archer Boy' with his family symbol next to it and was wearing a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing his beanie and goggles on his head so he was revealing his short brown hair.

"Hey Ruby." Jack waved.

"Hi Jack." Ruby waved. Ruby motions to Yang. "Oh Jack this is my sister Yang."

"Hello." Yang said, waving her fingers.

"Hi there, I'm Jack Cobalt." Jack introduced himself.

"I'm Yang but you already I'm Ruby's sister." Yang said.

"I'm guessing because you two look a little different I'm guessing your half-sisters?" Jack guessed.

"Yep, you got it." Yang giggled.

"If it's okay with you guys. Is it okay if I sleep here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Ruby said.

"Me too." Yang said.

"Okay, cool." Jack said, putting his sleeping bag on the floor next to Ruby's and sit's down indian-style.

"So, what're you writing there, Ruby?" Jack asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby said. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Awwww~! That's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed.

"Shut up!" Ruby said, throwing a pillow in Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school it's weird not knowing anyone here."

What about Jaune, he's...nice." Yang said. "There you go plus one friend that's a hundred percent increase."

"Plus you got me." Jack smiled. "That's makes it two-hundred percent increase."

"I'm pretty Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby said. "Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends you just made two friends and one enemy." Yang is once again hit in the face with a pillow.

"Listen Ruby." Jack said. "It's only been one day there's no need to be so upset."

"Jack's right!" Yang said. "You've got friends all around you just haven't met them yet."

From the side there is a candle being lit. And it was being used by the girl with the black bow in her hair.

"That girl?" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I can say anything." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Welp now's your chance." Yang said, getting up and dragging up Ruby with her.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" Ruby said as she was grabbed by Yang.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jack said, getting up and following.

"Hello~!" Yang yelled while dragging Ruby with Jack following. The bow-wearing girl puts her book down a little to see them coming. "I believe you two may now eachother." Yang said.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The girl said.

"Yeah, my names Ruby." Ruby said, extending a hand. "But you can just call me Crater...actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The girl said.

"What're you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me." Ruby whispered back.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked the girl.

"Blake." Blake sighed.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister." Yang said.

"I'm Jack." Jack said with a small wave.

"I like your bow." Yang said.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"It goes great with your pajamas." Yang said.

"Right..." Blake said, still looking at her book. Jack seeing that this isn't going anywhere decides to chime in.

"So, lovely night we're having don't ya think?" Jack smiled.

"Yes it is lovely." Blake said. "Almost as lovely as this book that I will continue to read as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Yang said.

"I know." Jack agreed. "I've seen walls with better personality than her."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake said, looking up from her book.

"Your book." Ruby said. "Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely." Yang remarked, sarcastically. Jack nudged Yang's side.

"I love books." Ruby said, getting Blake's attention. "Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. There one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Jack smiled at what Ruby said. That was something his mom did for him he was little when she was alive. Reading him stories about heroes and whatnot.

"Why is that?" Blake said. "Hoping that you'll live happily ever after."

"Well I hoping we all will." Ruby said. "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake smiled. "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail."

"Well that's why we're here to make it better." Ruby said.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister~!" Yang said grabbing Ruby in a bear hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby and Yang were now wrestling in a dust cloud. Jack just shakes his rolling his eyes

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Jack." Blake said. "It's a pleasure to have me..."

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss yelled walking over. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!"

 **"Oh no not you again!"** Yang and Weiss yelled seeing eachother.

"Guys she's right people are trying sleep." Ruby shushed.

"Oh now your on my side." Weiss said.

"I was always on your side." Ruby argued.

The three girls continued arguing. Jack cleared his throat to Blake. She looks at him and he nods his head over to her candle. She got what he was getting at and picked up her candle and blew it out which surprisingly made the whole room completely dark.

* * *

 **If you've made it this far thanks for sticking around to read it and giving this story I got a shot. Now once again. I plan to have Jack paired with one of team RWBY but I want people to decide who he should be paired with. I know it's a little early for that but once we get to when they get to the academy I'll be able to establish it and also next chapter will have some action. I hope you guys come back now. See ya!**


	3. In the Forest

**Honestly, the favs and follows are the reasons I'm continuing this. If you like feel free to leave a review. I don't care if it's just the regular everyday "good job". It let's me know I'm doing good. I will try my best to make this story enjoyable for you. If you have any questions or concerns lay them on me.**

 **Oh yes, disclaimer.**

 **I do not own RWBY. All rights to goes to Rooster Teeth and may Monty Oum rest in peace. Alright let's get going on this cause this is gonna be long and we're gonna do some fighting. So sit back and enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **RWBY Solo of Beacon Pt.3**

* * *

A Black-haired boy with a purple strand in his hair and a very bubbly ginger-haired girl walk past Jack, Ruby and Yang getting ready for the exam.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered, aloud.

"Probably just excited about the exam." Jack said.

"Oh, who knows." Yang said. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yep, no more awkward 'small talk' or 'getting to know you stuff'." Ruby said, getting Cresent Rose out. "Today I get to let my sweet-heart do the talking." Ruby began cuddling with her weapon.

"Well Ruby your not the only one going through initiation." Yang said. "If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You sound like Dad." Ruby sighed in frustration and puts Cresent Rose back in the locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second: I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Um, I don't know? I'll just be on your team or Jack's." Ruby said.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said, taking his utility belt complete with canisters fill dust crystals and ammo with the belt also carrying Azure's Ordance on either side of the belt and strapping it around his waist.

"Maybe you should trying being on someone else's team." Yang said, bringing her hair over her shoulder.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said, pointing a finger at Yang.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang said.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely- "

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said, waling past the two girls while Jack was getting ready while Jaune was holding a map and looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune then passed Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers. Ruby looks over and notices Azure's Ordance on Jack's belt.

"You never showed me those yesterday, Jack?" Ruby asked pointing to his two hilts on either side of his waist.

"Oh, I call them Azure's Ordance." Jack said, taking one of his hilts off his belt and igniting it with out coming a short blue dagger blade.

"Woah!" Ruby squeaked.

"Yeah, however they are just regular blades and not only that..." Jack then turned off the blade and made the hilt turn into a handgun. "It's shoot's the same color as the blade however they only last around 30 shots cause they overheat and if I add dust rounds to it, it will shoot out whatever the element of the rounds are and it also changes the color of the blade when in blade form but if I run out of ammo it'll change back."

"That's really cool!" Ruby squealed. Of course she likes weapons so of course she got excited about it.

"Thanks Ruby." Jack said, turning his handgun back into a hilt and putting back on his belt. "I'm gonna head off to the cliff. See ya." Jack waving off.

"Bye Jack." Ruby said, waving and then turning her attention back to Yang. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. Like I said, I don't need people to help me grow up 'cause I drink milk."

* * *

Jack made his way to the cliff and see's Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. He kinda wanted to talk with Professor Ozpin real quick. The professer see's him and smiles

"You name is Jack Cobalt, correct?" Ozpin said, greeting Jack.

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Professor." Jack said. "How'd you know who I was?"

"I have to make it my business to know every new student that arrives at Beacon Academy, young man." Ozpin chuckled.

"Right, should've known that." Jack said with a short laugh

"Not to mention judging by your last name, you are Joseph's boy, are you not?" Ozpin asked. Jack put his head down a little with a short grunt. He hates it when having his father brought up. However Ozpin noticed Jack's reaction to hearing about his father.

"Yes." Jack said.

"However, you have a more kinder look than your father similar to your mother." Ozpin said. "My condolences for what happened to her." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, it was long time ago but I still like to remember my mother in a more fond way." Jack said, smiling. "Well, I'm guessing I go and stand on one of these platforms?"

"Go stand on one of the platforms, Mr. Cobalt." Ozpin said. "The test shall begin shortly." Jack nods with a smile and walks off to one of the far platforms. Glynda goes to over to Ozpin's side.

"Hmm?" Glynda wondered.

"Something wrong, Glynda?" Ozpin asked her.

"I've always thought someone who's Joseph's son to be rough like him?" Glynda said watching Jack.

"Evidently not." Ozpin said. "He has Joseph's looks but it seems he's adopted Beth's more gentler and kinder personality and he doesn't have her eyes." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "Intriguing."

After a while other students began coming over to stand on their own platform that overlook the edge of the cliff.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began. "And today your abilites will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What...?" Ruby whimpered. Jack looked over at her since she's at his right side.

"Don't be worried so much." Jack smiled. "Just look for me or your sister. "Despite Jack saying that she gave him a small nod while still having a worried expression.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin explained. "That being said: The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's entire world just breaks as she was in shock.

"What!?" Ruby whined.

"See I told you." The ginger said to the guy with the purple strand in his hair.

"Ruby, it'll be okay." Jack reassured her.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." He explained. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir...?" Jaune said."

"Good." Ozpin interrupted Jaune. "Now, take your positions." Every student on their separate platform began getting themselves ready.

"Uh sir...?" Jaune raised his hand. "I got um a question?"A few students were catapulted off their platforms into the forest. "So this landing strategy thing? What is it? Your dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said.

"I see, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No." Ozpin stated. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

 _"Good luck, Jaune."_ Jack thought. _"I think your gonna need it more than I do."_

Yang winked at Ruby and then looked at Jack.

"See ya around, 'Archer Boy'." Yang said, winking at Jack placing her sunglasses over her eyes and flying off herself with a yell. Jack looks at Ruby and gives her a smile and puts his goggles down over his eyes and is catapulted off the cliff. The wind blew through Jack's face as he soared through the air which he had to hold onto his beanie. As he descended down he teleported to a tree branch grabbing hold of it and swung to another using his momentum and landed on his feet on the other branch.

Jack jumped off the branch to ground and landed in a crouch.

"Alright, into the forest I go." Jack said. He walked through the Emerald Forest enjoying the scenery and taking in the sites.

 _"This might make a good place for a nap?"_ Jack thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when two Beowulves together appear and look at Jack like he was their prey.

"And what're you punks looking at?" Jack said. The first one charges and goes to slash Jack with it's claw but Jack teleports backwards with him skidding back on his feet. Jack takes out Angels' Rain and puts it in staff form. He goes for one of his dust crystals, a fire one but he decides that fire would be a bad idea since he could start a forest fire so instead he goes for his green which has the element of wind. He puts it in the staff and the staff glows a green color.

"Let's dance." Jack said, smirking. Jack and the Beowulf charge eachother. The Beowulf goes for a slash with it's claw, Jack jumps back and dashes up to it quickly hit's it with the end of his staff. He then lands multiple blows to it's face and body and then finally with a final slash upward with a wind slash chopping it in half vertically. The other one runs up and goes for a double slash. Jack dodges the first one and then dodges the other one by combat rolling foward. Jack twirls his staff at a quick pace twirling it around himself. As he finished twirling it he let out a wind slash cleaving the Beowulf horizontally. The Beowulves' bodies disappear as Jack retracts Angels' Rain back into staff bow form and making it small enough to carry on his back.

However, one more Beowulf appears in front of Jack. It lunged at him. Jack jumps back and backwards cartwheels and takes out Azure's Ordance. It charges Jack and slashes at him with Jack dodging and then dodged a second one. Jack begins to cutting it repeatedly in it's body and then Jack kicks the beast back with it skidding backwards. Jack then turns one of his daggers into a handgun. With precise aim he shoots a bolt to each of it's knees. As the Beowulf holds it's knees Jack teleports in front of it and cleaves off it's head with his dagger.

It slumps to the ground dead and begins disintegrating. Jack turns his handgun back into a hilt and holstered it along with the other. Jack wiped his hands together and made a content sigh and takes his goggles off placing them back on his forehead.

"That was fun." Jack said.

Jack continued walking toward where the abandoned temple is and where the relics are.

 **[3rd POV] (Up top the cliff)**

Ozpin and Glynda watched as Jack took down the three Beowulves.

"Impressive. Mr. Cobalt is agile yet strong." Glynda examined.

"Of course he's a Cobalt." Ozpin said. "He has Joseph's strength and Beth's speed."

"And his fighting style can almost compare to both his parent's." Glynda adds.

"And he has also adopted Joseph's ability to teleport anywhere." Ozpin then takes a sip of his coffee. "Interesting."

 **[Back with Jack] AN: That rhymed :P**

Jack continuing on his way through the forest and see's Yang and Blake walking. Jack teleports in front of them.

"Hello." Jack waved. The two became started and both readied their weapons. Jack puts his hands in front him.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! It's just me ladies." Jack said.

"Jack? How'd you do that? He just appeared out of thin air?" Yang said.

"Was that your Semblance?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Teleportation. I call it 'Shift'." Jack said. "It allows me to teleport anywhere as long as I can see where I'm going but anyway I was just walking through the forest and fighting Grimm until I found you two."

"So have you found a partner yet?" Yang asked. "Have you seen Ruby?"

"No I have not and I haven't seen Ruby." Jack said. " I thought I'd just go to find the temple first."

"We're headed there now." Yang said. "If you want you should just come with us."

"Ok, sure let's go." Jack said. The two girls and Jack walked through the forest together. They make it to some clearing and find some ruined yet abandoned temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang said.

"Well it looks like a temple so yeah I believe this is it." Jack stated. Blake just walks past the two. Jack leaned over to Yang. "Still ain't much of a talker isn't she?" Jack whispered to Yang who just shrugs and walks off. Jack followed after her to the temple. At the temple on some pedestals there were chest pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered, aloud.

"Interesting relics, huh?" Jack remarked also looking at the chess pieces and looking at a gold king chess piece.

"Some of them are missing?" Yang thought, aloud.

"Maybe someone got here before us?" Jack adds.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Yang said. She walks up to one of the pedestals and picks up a piece. "How about a cute little pony?" She said holding up a gold knight piece.

"Sure." Blake smiled.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place was difficult to find." Blake said.

"Yeah, I mean it kinda stands out." Jack said. Then, in the distance there was a scream. A very feminine scream.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, Jack! Did you guys hear that!?" Yang said to the two. But Jack and Blake weren't listening as they were looking at a falling figure descending down to them.

"Blake, Jack! Did you guys hear that?! What should we do?!" Yang said, not even noticing the red-looking object falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUP!"

"Did you guys hear that?! What should we do?!" Yang kept saying to Jack and Blake but the two point up to the sky to show Yang that Ruby was falling from the sky. Ruby is then hit by a Jaune flying by.

"Hey, that was Ruby." Jack said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake said.

"I..." Yang said but interrupted as a noise can be heard. A sound of roaring of an Ursa and none other than Nora riding it and yelling like a cowgirl until it collapses being most likely dead.

"Aww, it's broken." Nora said. She then ran over and picks up one the chess pieces.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang.

"NORA!" Yelled her partner. Lie Ren.

"Coming Ren!" She said, happily running over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said.

"Um..." Was all Jack can say.

"I..." Was all Yang can say.

All of a sudden Pyrrha Nikos runs in with a Death Stalker chasing after her. Someone lands right next to the group. It was Ruby.

"Ruby!" Jack said with a smile.

"Jack!" Ruby said, looking up to him.

"Ruby!?" Yang said, seeing Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby said. The two sisters go to hug when suddenly...

"NORA!" Nora said, jumping up in between the two sisters.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake said.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang yelled, eyes red and exploding. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!"

Ren joins the 5 at the temple looking exhausted. Everyone looks up in the sky and spots a Nevermore with a white figure which was Weiss hanging from it's talon.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby said, pointing up.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss yelled, hanging from Nevermore. All six of the teens were looking up.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"She better start flapping her arms so she can try flying." Jack simply said. Everyone around him gave him an "Are you serious" look as he looks around at everybody. Jack then spots Jaune in a tree. "Oh never mind. Look! Jaune's got her!"

Jaune jumps out of the tree and catches Weiss but they both start falling quickly to the ground. Jaune falls on his face and Weiss unceremoniously lands on his back sitting on it.

"My hero." Weiss said, sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune groaned, in pain. Pyrrha that was being chased by the Death Stalker jumped over to the others at the temple.

"Great!" Yang said, sarcastically. "The gangs the all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said and then ran out yelling toward the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled after her.

Ruby kept running out going after the Death Stalker. She went to attack it but the Death Stalker knocked her back with it's claw.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured everyone. Ruby begins running away from the Death Stalker right after shooting it.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, running out to help Ruby. The Nevermore flying up in the sky shoots out feathers toward Ruby who get's her cloak stuck in one. Yang is also stopped by the feathers.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang warned.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, yanking back her cloak to get it out from under the feather. Ruby looked up and the Death Stalker's stinger reeling up, getting ready to attack her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as a white figure dashed past her. Jack teleports in the air, reeling back his bow and firing two arrows made of ice and encased the stinger in ice. However, he wasn't the only one who did it. Jack teleports the ground next to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby?" Jack said, smiling. "You okay?"

"Jack!?" Ruby said, looking up.

"Hey there." Jack said, waving. "And don't just thank me." Jack said, retracting his bow and placing it on his back.

"You are so childish." Weiss said, coming into view.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, surprised.

"And dim-witted and hyper-active and don't get me started about your fighting style and I suppose I can be a bit...difficult." Weiss said. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together so if you quit being a show-off. I'll be...nicer."

"I'm not trying to show-off." Ruby said. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking off.

"Normal knees." Ruby sighed, quietly. Ruby stands back up and looks at Jack.

"Um, thank you Ja-"

 **FLICK!**

Jack flicked Ruby hard on her forehard leaving a little red mark on it.

"OW! Why did you do that!?" Ruby said.

"Because that wasn't a smart thing to do." Jack said. "Attacking a Death Stalker, alone without any back up! It would take about 4 or 5 Hunters-in-training to handle one of those."

Ruby puts her head down looking a bit sad. Jack just let out a sigh.

"Alright, don't make that face like someone just kicked your puppy." Jack said. "You have people that care about you that don't want to see you hurt. Like Yang and you can count me in on that as well." Jack smiled, comfortingly. "All of us will help you. Got it?"

"Right." Ruby smiled. Yang runs up to join the two and envelops Ruby in a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said.

 _"Yang not only seems like a sister but can also be that mother figure for Ruby also."_ Jack thought.

"Thank you, Jack." Yang said thankfully, smiling at Jack.

"Anytime." Jack said, walking back to the others. The 9 Hunters-in-training regrouped and see the Nevermore still flying high in the sky above them.

"Guys! That things circling back!" Jaune said. "What're we gonna do!"

"I vote we grab the relics that are left and hightail it outta here back to the cliffs." Jack suggested.

"And we can make it there if we head that way." Ruby said. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said. Ruby takes a gold knight piece and Jaune takes a gold rook piece and Jack takes the gold king piece. The Death Stalker looks like it's starting to get it's stinger out of the ice.

"Time we left." Ren Suggested.

"Right! Let's go!" Ruby said, being followed by Jaune and everybody else. Jack and Yang just have smiles on their faces watching Ruby.

"What is it?" Blake asked the two. Ruby stands on a rock and motions the others to follow her.

 **"Nothing."** Jack and Yang said together and then run off with Blake following them afterwards. The 9 Huntsman-in-training ran as the Nevermore flew over their heads high in the sky.

The 9 all split off and hid behind their own pillars. Jack hid behind one with Ruby and Yang. The Nevermore perches itself on top of a tower and screeches.

"Well that's great!" Yang remarked, sarcastically. Out from the forest comes the same Death Stalker that was trapped in ice.

"And that's just even better!" Jack this time remarked sarcastically.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune said. Everyone ran out from their pillars and dashed off.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren told his friend. Nora runs out and dodges feathers from the Nevermore and puts Magnhild in grenade launcher mode and began to fire a few rounds. Jack also ran out and put's Azure's Ordance in hand gun form and began semi-auto firing at it.

"That's right, 'Tweetie'! Come and get it!" Jack mocked the Nevermore. Nora is almost attacked by the Death Stalker but is saved by Blake and Ren who slash it from both sides as Nora is carried off by Weiss. The Nevermore fires feathers at Jack. Jack cartwheels backwards dodging the feathers and then finally teleports and appears skidding backwards on his feet and then turns around quickly and dashes off because now the Death Stalker spotted him and is now after him, Blake and Ren.

"Go, Go!" Pyrrha yelled to the others going across the bridge turning around and began firing at the Death Stalker. Giving the three some cover from it. Jack dashes up to the front next to Ruby. As the nine ran across the bridge the Nevermore smashes through it separating some of the group. On one side is Ruby, Jack, Weiss, Jaune and Nora and on the other side is Blake, Ren and Pyrrha fighting against the Death Stalker. Jack and Ruby began firing at the Nevermore. Jaune see's the other three on the other side of the bridge and having some difficulty fighting the Death Stalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune said. "They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora said, with her weapon out.

"Yeah, but um...?" Jaune said, looking down from the destroyed bridge. "I can't make that jump."

Nora grins and as she morphs her weapon she knocks Jaune backwards and morphs Magnhild into hammer form. She jumps into the air reeling back her hammer.

"No, wait!" Jaune yelled but it was too late as Nora smashes the hammer into the bridge sending Jaune flying through the air with her following after standing on Magnhild and firing it with her flying off towards the other side of the bridge with Jaune. As Nora got their she went to attack the Death Stalker but it ended up knocking her back with her knocking Blake off the bridge. As Blake is falling off the bridge she thinks quickly and latches Gambol Shroud into one of the pillars holding up the bridge and is able to swing herself around and jumps onto the Nevermore and began cutting in it's face and the began running along it's back cutting it. She then jumps to a destroyed tower which already has Ruby, Jack, Yang and Weiss on it.

In a line is: Ruby, Jack, Blake, Yang and Weiss facing off against the Nevermore.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit with everything we got!" Yang said, cocking Ember Celica. Jack places fire dust rounds in Azure's Ordance.

"Alright!" Jack smirked, placing his goggles over his eyes. "Let's kill us a bird!" The five began firing at the Nevermore as it flew toward them for an attack. The Nevermore flew straight through the tower destroying it with the five falling down with it. They five began running up the falling pieces of the tower. Blake ran her up a pillar, Yang Used Ember Celica to get her way up, Weiss used her glyphs, Ruby used Cresent Rose to make her way up and Jack used his agility and teleportation to get his way up. Jack makes it up top a bridge along with Ruby and Weiss.

"None of this if working." Weiss said.

"It's like no matter what we do that damn bird is taking our attacks like their nothing." Jack said. Ruby see's Blake swing across another bridge and then see's Yang firing at the Nevermore. Jack looks over at Ruby.

"What's up, Ruby?" Jack asked.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby said.

"You got it!" Jack said as him and Weiss go to attack the Nevermore. Yang continues firing at the Nevermore. The bird turns it's attention to her and flew at her. Yang jumped into it's mouth and began firing into it.

"I! Hope! Your! Hungry!" She yelled in between her shots. She looks behind herself and jumps out the flying beasts' mouth and lands on the ground in a crouch. The Nevermore flies into the side of a cliff. Jack runs out dashing full speed, holstering Azure's Ordance and taking out Angels' Rain in bow form and began teleporting towards the Nevermore and while air born he pulls back his bow string with four fingers and in between his fingers appear three ice arrows. Jack fires his arrows as they impacted they made a wall of ice which traps the Nevermore's tail in the ice. Jack lands on a ledge and back flips and runs his back to the other four. Blake throws Gambol Shroud to Yang with the rope. Yang catches it and stabs it into the pillar she's on. Ruby positions herself with her standing on Cresent Rose. Weiss uses her glyph's to pull back the rope.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I." Weiss said.

"Can you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said.

"Hey Ruby?" Jack said. Ruby looks at Jack.

"Go for it." Jack said smiled. Ruby nods to him. Weiss fired Ruby toward the Nevermore who still had it's tail trapped in the ice. Ruby now air born fires herself toward the Nevermore, she makes it to the cliff wrapping the blade of Cresent Rose around the Nevermore's neck. Weiss puts up glyph's across the side of the cliff so she'd gain more speed up to the cliff. Ruby ran up the side dragging the Nevermore along with her as she began firing Cresent Rose to Gain more speed and as she finally made it up to the top of the cliff Ruby cleaved off the Nevermore's head. It's headless body falls down to the bottom below us. Jack takes off his goggles and places them back on his forehead and walked up to stand with Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"That was awesome." Jack said, smiling.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forth you will work together as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." The crowd applaused the four boys as they made their way off the stage. Next Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora made their way up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR."

The crowd applaused them as Nora grabs Ren in a hug.

"Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said.

"Huh? Led by?" Jaune said, surprised. Unknown to anyone he was the one who sneaked his way into Beacon. Becoming a leader was not part of his plan.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said to Jaune. Pyrrha punched Jaune in the arm in congrats as she ended up knocking him down which made the audience laugh. The four make their off the stage. Next Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss made their way up.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day foward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." The crowd applaused the girls.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said enveloping Ruby in a hug. The now four team RWBY make their way off the stage.

"And finally can Jack Cobalt make his up on stage." Ozpin said. Jack walks up the stage up to Ozpin. "You have retrieved the white king piece, from this forward you are a Solo of Beacon Academy." This caused people to talk amongst the crowd. "Solo's are hunters-in-training who can stay at an academy to train and study there, they can also take part in missions with other teams while following the leaders orders of course and assuming the leader needs their help." The crowd applaused for Jack which actually made him smile. He extend his hand to Ozpin. The professor takes Jack's hand and shakes it.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **And finally we are done. Damn this was long to write. Over 5,000 words that's the longest I've ever written a chapter for a story. If you want feel free to review if you any concerns leave a review to let me hear what you think. Oh and to mention again now that we are headed to the academy I'd like to ask again. Who would you like Jack to be paired with out of team RWBY? If no one picks then I might just pair him with Ruby. But anyway, if you've read to this point thank you and I will see you guys next time. See Ya! :)**


End file.
